Der Chatroom 2 : ICQ verbindet immernoch
by PenPusher4
Summary: Und der Chatroom Wahnsinn geht weiter !Starring :Cell,Bulma,Vegeta,Freezer,C18,Piccolo und 2 neue Chatter Reviewt ! BONUS KAPITEL
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : DBZ gehört mir nicht _

* * *

_

Kursiv: Wenn jemand etwas tut, oder jemand angesprochen wird

Normal: Was jemand sagt

**

* * *

**

**Der Chatroom 2 :**

**ICQ-verbindet immernoch**

* * *

the eye of the tiger25(admin)- Hallo, es is jetzt 20.00 Uhr.Seid ihr auch alle wieder da ? 

Katy712- JO!

Amazone1837- Ja!

Omilein184- Ich denk mal schon

Gast11- Hallo, erstmal...

8PharaO8- Bin wieder da

GreenBean4325-JA! Ich bin widda da! HURRA!

Amazone1837- Wow, wir haben gerade erst angefangen zu chatten, und schon is greenbean

wieder so komisch...

Omilein184- Also an der zeit, kann´s jez ja nich liegen, nich...?

Katy712- Jo!

8PharaO8- omilein Also, du hast mir noch nicht gesagt wie alt du bist

the eye of the tiger25(admin)- Da fällt mir ein...amazone ich weiß dein alter auch noch

nicht...

Omilein184- Stimmt

GreenBean4325- Also wirklich...

Amazone1837- 24

Omilein184- 39

the eye of the tiger25(admin)- passt ja -

GreenBean4325- katy HI!

the eye of the tiger25(admin)- amazone haste irgendwelche hobbys ? (blöde frage)

Katy712- hi

Amazone1837- Ja, schon

8PharaO8- Sag mal, wieso nennt sich ein girl eigentlich "omilein" ?

the eye of the tiger25(admin)- z.B. ?

GreenBean4325-...

Amazone1837- trainieren, kämpfen, chatten(naja mach´s nich so oft) Und bei dir?

Omilein184-:dann könnt ich dich genauso gut fragen, wieso sich ein boy "pharao" nennt

Greenbean4325-...Ich

theeyeofthetiger25(admin)- eigentlich dasselbe

GreenBean4325-...brauche

8PharaO8- könntest du, aber ich will´s wissen, also sag jetzt

GreenBean4325-...dringend

Amazone1837- _tiger_ Wieso hast du eigentlich einen Chatroom aufgemacht?

GreenBean4325-...Aufmersamkeit

Omilein184- Nein

Katy712- Jo, gibs ihm!

GreenBean4325- ICH.BRAUCHE.DRINGEND.AUFMERSAMKEIT

8PharaO8- Menno, du bis fies...

theeyeofthetiger25(admin)- naja...

Amazone1837- _katy_ kümmer dich mal um greenbean, bevor er noch eine chance hat

weiter rumzunerven

Katy712- ok. _greenbean _...greenbean...

Omilein184- Tja

GreenBean4325- ja? Ja? JA! WAS IST!

8PharaO8- grrr...

Katy712- äh,...wie gehts denn so

Amazone1837- ja,...ich höre?

GreenBean4325- gut.Gut. GUT!GUT!

theeyeofthetiger25(admin)- ich bin etwas...ungebunden...und würde diesen zustand

gerne ändern...

Katy712- Oo oooookay...danke für die Auskunft...

8PharaO8- ruf des nächste mal lieber die 11880 an, da geht des garantiert schneller...

theeyeofthetiger25(admin)- Im Klartext: Ich such ne Frau

8PharaO8- ...und normaler

Omilein184- pharao noch da ?

Amazone1837-grin Na, dann kannst du jetzt ja mit deiner Suche aufhören...

8PharaO8- Schon, du redest halt nur nich mit mir

GreenBean4325- ICH AUCH! ICH AUCH!

Omilein184- Ich glaube wir sollten bean mal beibringen, wie man nicht die großstell-taste

benutzt

the eye of the tiger25(admin)- super

Katy712- Das finde ich auch

Omilein184-Sag mal pharao, was suchst du eigentlich im klartext ?

Katy712- ...(beides)

8PharaO8- eine mögliche zweideutigkeit ?

Amazone1837- find ich auch, ich war nämlich auch schon etwas auf der suche

Omilein184- _greenbean_ also,...böhnchen, du darfst nicht mehr groß schreiben, des nervt nämlich und hat nebenwirkungen für dich...

the eye of the tiger25(admin)- wie kann man denn "etwas" auf der suche sein ?

GreenBean4325- z.B. ?

Amazone1837- naja,...ich hab erst heute mit suchen angefangen,is mir jetzt erst aufgefallen

was ich brauche...

Omilein184- du wirst z.b gekickt

the eye of the tiger25(admin)- hey ! das entscheide hier doch immernoch ich !

GreenBean4325- Du bist ja SOOO nett...

Omilein184- sorry boss...

theeyeofthetiger25(admin)- trotzdem hast du recht...er gehört gekickt!

Katy712- Ja! kickt ihn!

Amazone1837- Kicken! Kicken!

_GreenBean4325 hat den Chatroom nicht ganz freiwillig verlassen_

8PharaO8- Endlich is hier ruhe...

Katy712- hör mal, wer da spricht

Omilein184- eye! motz meinen pharao nich an !

theeyeofthetiger25(admin)- _amazone_ (zu vorhin) das hast du aber schön gesagt

Katy712- "dein pharao", ja ?

Amazone1837: _g_

Omilein184- JAA! Und er gehört ganz allein mir! MUHAHAHA!

Katy712- Ich würde sagen, omilein greenbeant jetzt grade etwas rum...

8PharaO8- ich hätte nie gedacht, dass das ansteckend ist...

the eye of the tiger25(admin)- omilein gehts noch, oder sollen wir einen artzt holen ?

Amazone1837- Ich glaube omi kriegt sich wieder ein. Warn wahrscheinlich nur die

nachwirkungen von beani´s anwesenheit

8PharaO8- glaub ich auch (hoff ich jedenfalls)

Omilein184- Im back in da house ! Normal !

Amazone1837- Was hab ich gesagt...

_Der Herrscher der Welt hat den Chatroom betreten_

_Der Herrscher der Galaxies hat den Chatroom betreten_

8PharaO8- uhu.., GANZ hoher besuch

theeyeofthetiger25(admin)-: jetzt muss ich mal wieder ran...

und für alle...HI!

Der Herrscher der Welt- hi

Der Herrscher der Galaxies- hallo

Der Herrscher der Welt- _Der Herrscher der Galaxies_ hallo

the eye of the tiger25(admin)- _all_ Ist eigentlich schon irgendjemandem

aufgefallen,dass Gast11 heute gar nich da ist ?

Der Herrscher der Galaxies: _Der Herrscher der Welt:_ hi

8PharaO8- Oh, gott ! hab ich gar nicht bemerkt !

Der Herrscher der Welt- wer ?

Katy712- willkommen in blitzmerkercity

the eye of the tiger25(admin)- _amazone_ sag mal, hattest du vorher nen freund oder

wieso is dir erst jetzt aufgefallen wo nach du suchst ?

Der Herrscher der Galaxies- wer ?

Omilein184- _8PharaO8_ reg dich wieder ab, und beschäftige dich mit mir

Amazone1837- so ähnlich

Der Herrscher der Welt- _Der Herrscher der Galaxies_ ich glaube sie ignorieren uns

Katy712: Das war jez ma ne klare ansage...

_Gast11 hat den Chatroom betreten_

8PharaO8- Gast11 !

Gast11-_ all_ sorry leute, bin ´n bisschen spät dran

Omilein184- ein bisschen...

Der Herrscher der Galaxies- glaub ich auch

8PharaO8- macht nix, hauptsache du kommst überhaupt

Gast11- _omilein_ probleme ?

Der Herrscher der Welt- ich würde sagen, es wäre nur gerecht, wenn wir sie jetzt auch

ignorieren würden

Omilein184- ja, mit dir

the eye of the tiger25(admin)- jetzt hast du mich aber neugierig gemacht

Der Herrscher der Galaxies: gute idee !

8PharaO8- beachte sie einfach nicht

Amazone1837- ich war immer voll mit meiner arbeit beschäftigt, und dann gab´s auch noch

stress mit den kollegen.war´n alle voll machthungrig...

Gast11- werd ich auch nicht pharao wie gehts ?

Katy712- omilein lass gast11 doch in ruhe, sie kann chatten mit wem sie bock hat

8PharaO8- gut g

Omilein184- eye ! der is mir !

the eye of the tiger25(admin)- und das hat sich alles plötzlich geändert ?

Der Herrscher der Galaxies- Der Herrscher der Welt du...?

Gast11- katy danke für die unnerstützung

pharao mir auch

Der Herrscher der Welt-...ja ?

Amazone1837- ja, dafür war mein chef ausschlaggebend

Katy712- ka prob

8PharaO8- omilein ist da etwa jemand eifersüchtig ?

Der Herrscher der Galaxies- wenn wir die ignorieren und die uns, wieso reden wir dann nicht

einfach miteinander ?

the eye of the tiger25(admin)- hat er dich befördert oder was ?

Gast11- kommt mir auch so vor

Omilein184- bin ich net !hab ich gar nicht nötig

Katy712- mir a

Amazone1837- versetzt

Der Herrscher der Welt- ok

8PharaO8- dann hör auf rumzustressen wenn ich mit gast11 chatte

the eye of the tiger25(admin)- also hat er von den problemen mit deinen kollegen gewußt

und dich versetzt um die lage zu verbessern oder gab´s noch

nen anderen grund ?

Omilein184-...

Der Herrscher der Galaxies- gut dann fang mal an

Gast11- pharao sie is wohl mit ihrem latein am ende

Amazone1837- das, und zur weiterbildung

Katy712- ne, ich glaub sie hält sich nur zurück, um nicht gekickt zu werden

theeyeofthetiger25(admin)- Sorry leute, will euch echt nich unterbrechen, aber es is

schon spät.Wir können uns morgen ja wieder um die selbe

Zeit treffen.


	2. Wer ist wer ?

Disclaimer : DBZ is von Toriyama

Aufgepasst Leute !

Dies ist kein neues Kapitel von "Chatroom", sondern nur ein "Bonus".

Wie der Titel schon sagt, geht es hier um die Nicknamen Belegung,..endlich werdet ihr die Antwort auf die bohrende Frage finden :

"WER ZUM TEUFEL IST WER ????!!" ..._jubel :)_

zugegeben...ein paar sind OOC (aber nur des Spaßes Willen)

Also:

* * *

Amazone1837- C-18 

xXHotBoyXx- Muten-Roshi

Gast11- Bulma

theeyeofthetiger25(Admin) - Cell

Omilein184: - Freezer

8PharaO8 - Vegeta

GreenBean4325 - Piccolo

7BIGfish7 - der große Unbekannte ;)..nun eigentlich ist er ein alter perverser Unbekannter ;);)

Katy712 - ok, ich verrats mal, diese Figur ist nicht fiktiv un gehört auch somit nich zu DBZ (Katy712 du weißt wer du bist ;) )

Der Herrscher der Welt- Prinz Pilaf

Der Herrscher der Galaxies- Magier Babidi


End file.
